Sweet Family Secrets
by ThatDarlingAuthor
Summary: Sequal to Sweet Family History, so read that one first or this story will make no sense.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie Sweet quietly sat on the vintage couch in his fathers house. Today was the last day of Christmas holiday, tomorrow it was back to school for Eddie And his twin sister Nina. Only a few weeks ago, after an evil spirit tried to kill his dad Eric Sweet, Nina had found out that Eddie was her twin and she was given up as a baby. So ever since then Eric was trying to spend as much time as possible with Nina.

Today Eric was teaching Nina some Latin phrases. He'd always wanted to teach Eddie, but that board Eddie.

Eddie noticed how much Nina and Eric had in common.

She was smart, studious, caring and was usually well behaved. Just like Eric.

Eddie didn't have the best grades, he didn't like school, he wasn't caring to most people and he was a bit of a bad boy.

Eric hadn't spent anytime with Eddie in weeks, only Nina.

Which was a bit fair, since Eric had never been there for Nina and was for Eddie, well up until he was 8.

Eddie kept glaring over At Nina and his dad.

"Almost done?" Eddie asked, with a bit of tone in his voice.

"Edison." Eric snapped. "I told you 5 minutes ago, we are not done."

Eddie rolled his eyes and took out his phone.

He'd had a missed call from Elsie.

Elsie Avalon and her Sister Pepper were friends of Eric's when he was in school. They were both dead, but with a little Osirian magic, they returned human and now the sisters live In a small house a few streets down. Elsie, who is physically 16, will start school after holiday. Eric gave her a free scholarship. Pepper is physically 18 (They were dead for sometime, so they look younger then than they appear) so she will start collage soon.

Eddie decided not to call Elsie back, because she could talk for hours, instead he left the living room and went up stairs to the room he stayed in at Eric's.

Eddie's room was the first room, on the left. Eric's room was first on the right, then next to Eddie's was the bathroom and then Nina's room was at the end of the hall. There was another hallway with 3 guest rooms and an attic.

As Eddie walked into his room, he noticed a ghostly Flapper girl in the corner of his room. She was wearing a blue and green flapper dress, her hair in curls, a peacock feather on her head, heavy makeup and jewelry.

Rose Sweet.

Rose was Eric's mother. She had a feisty attitude and was always sarcastic, she helped Eddie by playing pranks on Eric when he was rude to Eddie.

She had a bone to pick with her son because…(as she states)

"He's rude." "He's greedy." "He's selfish." "He's a jerk, how could he have left Marina And you in America?" "Really he picks a weird club over his kid, idiot." "He's annoying, seriously stop with the quoting Latin." "He dare remove my picture from the wall." "Poor Marina, Married an idiot."

Her and Eddie once went on a two hour rant on him.

In conclusion Rose was the female Eddie.

"Eddie, how's Nina and Old Sweetie?" Rose asked.

"Same, spending all there time together." Eddie muttered.

"Ha!" Rose laughed. "Its been a month, wait a few more and then see what Nina thinks."

Eddie smiled.

"So, Rose, I've been meaning to ask you, where _is _that picture dad took down from the wall?" Eddie asked. "I'll put it up."

"For me?" Rose beamed.

Eddie nodded.

Rose smiled. "Attic, back shelf, first box on the left."

Meanwhile, Nina was in the living room watching TV. Eric was in the kitchen making lunch.

All of a sudden the door bell rang.

"Nina, could you get that please?" Eric called from the kitchen.

"Sure dad." Nina yelled back, getting up for the door.

Nina opened the door.

There stood a woman with pale, dim blonde hair, blue/green eyes and wearing a designer outfit. She had her hands on her hips and looked at Nina.

"Hello dear." She said with an American accent. "Does an Eric Sweet live here?"

Nina nodded. "I'll go get him." The girl ran into the kitch.

"There's an American Woman standing in the door way asking for you." Nina said.

Eric raised an eyebrow and headed into the entrance room to see who this Lady was. Nina followed.

"Hello, I'm Eri-" Mr. Sweet stopped talking and looked down at the lady standing at his door.

He froze and looked into her eyes.

Eddie blinked and then said. "Marina?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, I'm Eri-" Mr. Sweet stopped talking and looked down at the lady standing at his door.

He froze and looked into her eyes.

Eddie blinked and then said. "Marina?"

"_Marina!"_ Nina thought._ "Marina as in Marina Miller?"_

"Eric!" The woman squealed, throwing her arms around the startled man.

They hugged for a minute or so and then Marina gave Eric a kiss.

Nina knew that they still loved each other, but with chaos over the years there was 0% of them getting back together.

"So." Marina said. "Who's the girl? Eddie find a new girlfriend, so soon?"

Eric eyes widened. "Marina can- can we go into the kitchen for a minute?"

Marina frowned. "Sure Eric." She said following him.

Nina knew what this was about.

It was about her.

Eddie was crawling around the attic. Rose was watching.

"This box?" Eddie asked.

"I think so, I spend way to much time up here." Rose said.

Eddie carefully opened the large, old, warn box and lifted the cover.

"Whoa these are so old." Eddie said digging threw the box, picking up picture after picture.

"That one." Rose called out. "That's the picture.

Eddie carefully picked up the picture, it was of Rose. She was dressed as a Pin-up.

"Rose, I think there was a reason this was taken down." Eddie replied.

Rose frowned.

"Hey look at this picture." Eddie said. "This guy looks a little bit like me, who is that." Rose took the picture and chuckled.

"That's Eric." She laughed Eddie frowned. "That means you might look like him!"

"Crap!" Eddie muttered.

Meanwhile down stairs Nina was sitting on the couch, Marina and Eric were still in the kitchen.

A few minutes later they came into the living room.

"Nina darling!" Marina shouted. "I should have known, I'm sorry and I'll never leave you again." She sobbed and hugged Nina.

Nina smiled. "Its alright." She hugged back.

Marina picked her self up. "I'm good." She whispered.

"Mom?" Eddie called from the stairs.

"Eddie." Marina cried running over to her son.

"_Finally."_ Eddie thought. _"Someone notices me."_

"So." Eddie asked. "Why are you here?"

"To visit my family, of course." Marina smiled.

"C'mon mom we've all seen Young Dracula, what's the real reason." Eddie questioned.

"Okay, so my new designs will be in this months fashion show, so I, needed, a place to stay." Marina confessed.

"Why didn't you stay in a hotel?" Nina asked.

"I don't like hotels." Marina smirked.

"So you use us, for your own needs?" Eric frowned.

"No, No I wanted to spend time, and now that Nina's here, my stay has become longer." She said getting up from the couch.

Eric frowned.

"Well I leave, I have unpacking to do." Marina walked away without another word.

"That was interesting." Nina said. "Now can we please get back to the phrases?"

Eric smiled and sat down next to Nina.

Eddie sighed.

Just then his phone rang.

Elsie.

"Hello, Eddie here." He said into the phone.

"Hey..Eddie, its Elsie." She muttered. "Eddie I need your help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie sighed.

Just then his phone rang.

Elsie.

"Hello, Eddie here." He said into the phone.

"Hey..Eddie, its Elsie." She muttered. "Eddie I need your help!"

"Elsie, what happened are you okay?" Eddie yelled into the phone. "Are you introuble?"

"No." Elsie laughed. "Its just this technology is new, and I may have forgotten how to text again."

Eddie made a face. "You type what you want to say, like on a computer."

"Oh thanks Eddie." Elsie chirped and then hung up.

Eddie sat silent for a moment, then saw Rose up on the stairs.

She gestured him to come up. Eddie got up and followed Rose up stairs.

"Rose, be more careful." Eddie hissed. "Remember my dad can see ghosts too."

Rose thought for a minute. "Hmm, oh yes."

"So what do you want, another picture?" Eddie asked.

Rose frowned. "Well, yes, but no. I need an answer. Why is Marina here?"

"She has a fashion show coming up." Eddie said. "She needed a place to stay."

"I never liked the girl." Rose replied. "She's just using Eric."

"Rose, your always saying how you love my mother and how you think my dads a jerk for leaving her." Eddie said.

"Questioning me, well that's new, I've never said that." Rose snapped.

Eddie took a deep breath before he could say something he'd later regret.

"Rose I need some time alone." Eddie said. Eddie didn't call Rose by his grandmother, because

1. He never knew her while she was alive.

2. Since ghosts can change there age, Rose looked about 20-25.

Rose crossed her arms. "Go ahead, I have plenty of other people to talk with."

"Rose, you know I don't-"

Rose was gone.

Later Nina, Eric and Marina were in the living room, drinking tea and catching up with each other.

"Nina, what are some of your interests?" Marina asked.

"Hmm, I love reading, mystery stories are my favorites. I also enjoy writing. Last year I wrote a play for the school." Nina replied.

"And what a play that was." Eric smiled. "This terms play, was, well, interesting." Eric frowned, what a disaster that last play had been.

"If you want, I'll write another for next term." Nina smiled.

Eric nodded. "A follow up, yes? I bet Victor could tell you a thing or two on the Frobisher-Smythes."

"Yeah, if I can get Victor to tell." Nina said rolling her eyes.

"I'll talk to Mr. Winkler **(love that sexy beast)** about your ideas when you get some." Eric said, he then got up to get some more tea for Nina, Marina and himself. "Don't worry I'll be back in a minute."

When he was out of sight, Marina whipped her head around to Nina.

"Nina listen I don't have much time," She whispered.

"Wait, what's going on?" Nina questioned.

"There's no fashion show, it was an excuse." Said Marina, hastily.

"Wait what!" Nina shouted.

Marina hushed her. "Don't let Eric here."

Nina looked considered. "Why?"

Marina sighed. "I have this gift you see." Nina nodded and Marina spoke again. "When I dream something, usually it's a image that will happen in the future. Well last week I had this strange dream."

Nina nodded.

"I dreamed that Eddie, Eric and you, I didn't know who you were at the time, were in danger, from a very evil creature. It was going to hurt you all." Marina whispered.

"_Maybe she dreamed of the past?"_ Thought Nina. _"Last month the three of us were in danger from an evil creature. But we are okay now."_

"Where did this dream take place?" Nina asked. She knew Marina was going to say the school.

"The woods." Marina replied.

Nina froze. She had to ask another question. Maybe the setting didn't count.

"What did this creature look like?" Nina asked. The ghost who hurt them before was Pepper Avalon, she was just a dark shadow.

"Nina." Marina begun. "The creature, it- it was pure evil. It looked like a boy. He was a bloody and his eyes, they were hollow and dark. His teeth were sharp like a vampires!"

Nina felt sick. Pepper was a girl, a shadow and didn't look that evil. There was something else, after the Sweets.

Just then Eric walked in with the tea, Nina felt dizzy.

"Nina?" Eric asked. "Do you feel alright you look unwell." Nina didn't answer, she was to scared for herself and family to speak.

Marina looked at Nina. "Nina, Nina answer me."

Nina's eyes fluttered. And she collapsed to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nina?" Eric asked. "Do you feel alright you look unwell." Nina didn't answer, she was to scared for herself and family to speak.

Marina looked at Nina. "Nina, Nina answer me."

Nina's eyes fluttered. And she collapsed to the ground.

"Nina." Eric and Marina screamed.

Eddie ran down the stairs. "What happened? What's going on?" He asked.

"Nina fainted!" Marina cried. Her and Eric were now crowding around Nina.

Eddie rushed over, as Nina's Osirian he had to protect her at all costs.

"Is she going to be okay?" Asked Eddie.

"Yes, yes, don't worry Edison." Assured Eric. "Her Gran told me she faints sometimes when she gets frighten."

Nina's eyes began to open slowly. "W-What happened?"

"You fainted Nina." Marina replied softly.

Nina suddenly turned pale again. "The ghost he- he's-"

Marina put a finger to her lip.

Nina understood Marina, Marina didn't want to worry Eddie and Eric.

"Ghost?" Eddie asked.

"She- she just fainted." Marina stammered. "She's a little here and there in the head."

Eddie looked closely. His mom was hiding something, he was sure of it. The nervousness in her voice gave it away.

"Nina, do you want me to get you anything?" Eric asked.

"No, I'm good." Nina said.

"Are you sure." Mr. Sweet asked again. "I'll pick you up something, I was going to the store anyway today."

Eddie sighed. Nina was getting all the attention once again.

A few minutes later Mr. Sweet left, Nina and Marina were watching TV.

Eddie walked back up to his room, hoping Rose was around somewhere.

Just then his phone rang.

Elsie.

"Hey Els, what's wrong?" Eddie said into the phone.

"Oh nothing really, I'm at the Store and I was wondering should I go for a mainstream look or something Indie, you know for when I start school, cant wear my uniform all the time." Elsie replied.

"Indie." Eddie smiled, but his voice was glum.

"Eddie what's wrong?" Elsie asked.

"It's…Nothing." Eddie replied.

"Tell me Eddie!" Elsie shouted into the phone.

"Fine." Eddie frowned. "Lately my dad has only been spending time with Nina, not me. He has completely forgotten about me. Before Nina came, he'd always hang out with me."

"That's- That's-" Elsie began.

"Stupid huh?" Eddie said. "The thing is when he used to always bother me it annoyed me. But now that he hangs out with Nina, I really want him to bother me."

Elsie sighed. "That's jealousy Eddie, But seriously next time I see Eric, I'll tell him how feel. He'll listen to me, I'm one of his best friends."

"Thanks Els." Eddie said feeling better. If anyone could talk some sense into his dad it was Elsie, she had the charm. "I better go check on Nina, Osirian duty."

"Okay, Bye Eddie." Elsie said hanging up her phone.

She put it in her pocket and walked out the store she was in.

Elsie was fascinated by all the stores.

"_Okay." _Elsie thought. _"I cant forget, next time I see Eric, tell him. You need to spend more time with Eddie."_

Lost in thought, Elsie turned a corner of the mall. She bumped right into a man carrying about 5 shopping bags.

"Excuse me sir, I'm so sorry-." Elsie froze right in front of her was no other then….

Eric Sweet.

"Why hello Elsie." He said. "What a coincidence seeing you here."

"Yeah same here." Elsie replied nervously. _"I need to tell him."_ She thought. "Eric can I talk to you for a minute."

Eric nodded.

"Well, you see," Elsie said, getting her thoughts together. "Its about Eddie. He kinda feels your ignoring him, since Nina has come into your life."

Eric looked down at his friend. "Did Edison tell you this?"

Elsie nodded. "He feels neglected."

"Now that I think about it," Eric said. "It's true, I'm a terrible father."

Elsie froze again, she didn't know what to say. "Um, um, uh, no way Eric, you are way better then I'll ever be, ….oh wait I'm a girl."

"Elsie I promise, I'll spend as much time with Eddie as I do Nina." Eric said. "But the problem is, there nothing alike. They have none of the same interests."

Elsie smiled. "Why don't you let them invite some friends over one day, they share the same friends."

"Yes but, they are going back to school tomorrow, besides they have a lot of friends." Eric replied.

"So, remember what Headmaster Zeno would chose for a field trip every year, we loved that." Elsie smirked.

"Elsie, do you really think _That_ is a good idea?" Eric questioned. "it's the middle of January and there snow and its cold."

"But," Elsie began putting a finger up. "Not in the school."


	5. Chapter 5

"Elsie, do you really think _that_ is a good idea?" Eric questioned. "It's the middle of January and there snow and its cold."

"But," Elsie began putting a finger up. "Not in the school."

"Elsie, camping, It'll never work." Mr. Sweet replied. "Besides the students would go crazy."

"I'll keep them under control." Elsie said. "I'm a double agent, remember?"

Eric sighed. "We'll see."

"Which means yes!" Elsie smiled and jumped in the air. "Sorry Eric but I got to finish shopping, school is tomorrow, I'll see you later." She gave him a pat on the shoulder and skipped of.

Later Eddie was in his room. Rose was looking through the book of photos Eddie had brought down from the attic.

"Hmm," She said. "I like this one." Rose showed Eddie the picture she found of her self. Eddie told her to find on to put up on the wall.

Eddie studied the picture. "Rose,"

"Yeah?"

"That's the same picture that was taken down from the wall."

Rose gave the picture another look over. "So it is." She tossed the picture back into the box and pulled out another one. "Whoa, haven't seen this in a while."

"What." Said Eddie. Rose showed Eddie the picture. "Ha, is that you when you were a little kid?"

Rose nodded.

Eddie looked at the picture closer. "Who's the boy next to you?"

Rose looked down at the picture. Next to her was a young boy with shaggy black hair and wearing a grey suit.

"Um, um, I don't remember." Rose stammered.

"But-" Eddie began just as Nina barged into the room.

Rose disappeared into thin air.

"Nina?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, I have news." Nina said running over to Eddie.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Oh let me guess, your mom's favorite too?" He said sarcastically.

Nina frowned. "Um, no. Never mind. But remember when I fainted earlier, well its because I was scared!"

"Okay…" Eddie said.

"Well it's because of this. Your mom's-"

"Ours." Eddie interrupted.

Nina frowned. "What ever, but she came because she had this dream that you, me and dad were getting tormented by an evil spirit."

"Maybe it was Pepper?"

"No, no, no, no Eddie. I thought that too, but Marina has a gift, her dreams tell the future and the evil spirit was a young boy, a demonic ghost." Nina said.

"So there's another ghost?" Eddie asked.

"Yes and he's after us. But Marina doesn't want to tell dad, she didn't even want me to tell you !" Nina said.

Something in Eddie's mind clicked. Before Eddie and Nina went on Christmas holiday, Rose told Eddie that he'd need her help. He also saw a ghost by a tree right after that whispered "I'm coming for you Osirian" in his ear.

How would Rose know? Unless…..

"Nina." Eddie asked. "I have news too. This ghost, I think I've seen it. He's coming for us."

Side Story

Nina Martin- Sweet silently sat at the dinner table. Tonight she invited her boyfriend Fabian Rutter over for dinner. Nina's dad Eric Sweet had once treated her brother Eddie and his girlfriend Patricia Williamson to a restaurant for dinner, but after that fiasco, Eric thought it would be better to have dinner at his house, just in case Fabian had a twin brother and Eric didn't want another scene out in public that was on his watch.

"Now dad rules." Nina said glancing at her watch, 5:25, Fabian would be here in 5 minutes. "No talking about classical music, school, Marina, bow ties, elixirs, the first term I can here, the second term I was here, Victor and Corbierre and most importantly, Don't embarrass me."

Then the door bell rang.

Fabian.

"I'll get it!" Nina shout, racing for the door.

She turned the handle and Fabian walked in.

"Nina. Hi." He smiled.

"Hi Fabian." Nina smiled.

After a minute of looking at each other, they were about to lean in for a kiss, just as Eric barged into the living room.

"Fabian, nice to see you." Mr. Sweet smiled. "Come on don't be shy, I made my mothers famous soup for dinner."

Though no one could see her, but Nina, Rose shouted, "He found it in a magazine, I couldn't cook if my life depended on it!"

As Nina lead Fabian into the kitchen, she whispered. "I apologize in advance."

"Why?" Fabian whispered back.

"You'll see in a few minutes." She said as they sat down at the dinner table.

"So, Fabian," Eric begun. "What are your thoughts on classical music?"

Nina, who was sipping her soup started choking as soon as Eric mentioned something he shouldn't.

"_Everyone knows Fabian doesn't listen to classical!"_ Nina thought.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sweet, but I don't listen to classical much, usually I listen to alternative. Eddie has recently gotten me into rock though." Fabian replied, a little embarrassed.

Nina slumped in her chair.

"interesting." Eric smiled. "Now, does anyone have any thoughts on," a mischievous grin appeared on his face. "Bow ties!"

Nina's mouth hung open. "Lets talk about something yes, okay, yeah, okay."

"Nina its fine." Fabian assured.

Mr. Sweet began to speak. "Well I once found this red bow tie with white polka dots at a-"

"Can I say something?" Nina asked. "How about we let Fabian talk."

"Yes, yes of course." Mr. Sweet said.

Shockingly Nina survived the rest of dinner.

"I'm so sorry about that Fabian." Nina said walking him to the door.

"Its fine." Fabian said. "Now, I'm sorry Nina, but I have to go, I have a drum lesson in 30 minutes."

"Drums?" Nina asked. "I thought you played guitar?"

"Did I saw drums?" Fabian said nervously. "I meant to say guitar."

"Okay…" Nina frowned. "Have a good Night Fabian."

Right as Nina closed the door. Another boy jumped out of a near by bush. Who looked just like Fabian.

"You did so well Robin." The boy who looked like Fabian said. "You were just like me!"

"That's the great thing about having a twin Fabian." He said.

"As much as I love Nina, there was no way I could spend that much time with Mr. Sweet." The real Fabian said.

"Yeah, he was annoying." Robin said.

"And about rock," Fabian said. "I don't like it, sorry Robin."


End file.
